A Hint of Apples
by vanarian
Summary: A collection of Squire's Tales oneshots and prompts. "The woman looked at Gawain silently for a moment, then nodded. 'The greatest adventures begin simply,' she said."
1. Apples

**I have been a fan of the Squire's Tales books for a long time - and very much enjoyed Feste the Fool and Elfpen's collections of oneshots and drabbles. I've had a few of my own kicking around in my hard drive for a while now, so I am posting a collection of my own. College is college, so sporadic updates, but I will try and finish some of the other ones I've drafted over winter break. Enjoy!**

Gawain and Terence had come upon Tor and Plogrun as they returned home for the first time in several months. The four of them were camped barely four miles from Camelot, regaling each other with stories of their adventures as they ate supper. Tor suddenly grinned. "And look what some farmer's daughter gave me for my help!" He reached into a bag and with two quick flicks of his wrist sent an apple flying at both Gawain and Terence.

Out of reflex, they both snatched them out of the air, Gawain biting into his happily before he noticed a concerned look on Tor's face. Glancing over at Terence, he saw that his squire had frozen, staring at the apple. His eyes were distant, and he seemed to be seeing something no one else could perceive.

"Lad?" Gawain asked softly. With what seemed to be enormous effort, Terence tore his eyes away and looked up. He looked dazed, and Tor and Plogrun watched him intently, worried and confused. Terence looked up at Gawain as if just realizing he was there. "Gawain…" He seemed unable to continue.

"I didn't poison it, if that's what you're wondering," Tor tried, but the joke fell flat in the uncomfortable silence. Terence turned the apple over and over in his hands, before he stood up, some immeasurable and intangible sadness weighing him down. He glanced at Gawain, who nodded, before slipping off into the woods.

Tor looked at Gawain, raising an eyebrow. "I don't suppose you're going to explain…" Gawain had gotten a distant, reflective look on his face now, as well. He gazed at the trees where his squire had disappeared for a moment, before taking another big bite of the apple. Breathing in the scent that reminded him so much of Lorie, and Avalon, a melancholy smile made its way onto his face.

"He'll be back by morning. He just needs some space." That said, Gawain moved away toward the fire, getting his bedroll ready for sleep.

"Somehow," Tor muttered to Plogrun, watching Gawain subtly close off, "I don't think he's the only one."


	2. Ambassador

Morgause was in the midst of a new plot. Magic and strength of arms together had been brought against Arthur's knights, and the kingdom was desperate. When word arrived that a faery enchanter was willing to give aid against the Enchantress, many of the Round Table were suspicious. But Gawain seemed to trust the news, and so did Terence. And strangely – or perhaps not so strangely, Arthur thought, that was all the reassurance he needed to agree to meet a messenger.

Now he found himself sitting at table with his knights in anxious silence as they waited for this faery envoy to appear. When a short, bearded man with an Otherworldly Look walked in, Arthur rose to greet him.

"Your Majesty," the faery greeted, bowing. Arthur nodded in return. "Welcome, friend."

There was a pause before Kai grunted, "I don't know what's usual amongst faeries, but here it's rather rude to withhold your name."

Arthur shot Kai a quelling glance before turning back to the messenger, who answered, "But I have many names. Though if you must have one to call me, you may call me Robin."

Some of the knights shifted, shooting each other glances. Gawain, he saw, was unusually focused, completely intent on the man standing before Arthur. Terence, on the other hand, seemed unusually apprehensive. Arthur felt a stab of doubt at his decision to trust this messenger (and when had Terence's trust become so reassuring, and his worry so concerning?) but kept his gaze grave and still on the faery in front of him.

"Very well, Robin. Would you care to join our meal?" They both knew this was merely a formality. The situation was serious enough that the opening of contact between worlds was expected to begin at once. Robin shook his head. "Thank you, Your Majesty, but no. I was sent with a message only."

Arthur nodded. "Speak."

Robin's gaze flickered off to the side for a moment and for a second he hesitated, before he said, "Ganscotter is ruler of Avalon, and the Seelie Court. There are ancient laws and rules of the worlds, and he cannot come to your aid himself. However, he would ask that you hear his son in his place. He wishes me to assure you that whatever decision his son makes, he will support absolutely, and he may be of great help to your world, having spent much time here already."

Arthur paused a moment, thrown a little, but one of the younger knights had risen. "And how can we trust this? First he claims to want an alliance, then he won't even come, and to top it, it's faery magic that's attacking us! Why should we listen to anything he says?"

Arthur's gaze fixed steadily on the knight, and he slowly turned red and sat back in his seat. Surprisingly it was Gawain, and not Robin, that answered. "The Seelie Court has never sought to harm the World of Men. There are two courts in the Otherworld- at least, there are in Avalon. The Seelie and Unseelie. Those allied with Morgause are of the Unseelie court. You need not fear treachery from Robin."

Arthur noticed with a bit of curiosity that Gawain had begun to look a little worried when Robin was speaking, and Terence had actually gone slightly pale. His words belied his look, however, and Arthur held his peace as another of his knights spoke up.

"You seem terribly familiar with the way all this works, Gawain." It was Tor, and he spoke lightly, but there was a knowing look in his eyes. Gawain nodded to him, an apology in his eyes.

"Yes, well, I have been there before. On occasion. There are… passages."

"Ones that might happen to take you away for years, and return you not a year older?" Arthur asked softly, remembering the grief of those long years he had thought his nephew lost.

Gawain looked at him steadily as the court drew breath in realization. "Yes. I have been to the Other World. I have met the enchanter Ganscotter and his son. I trust them."

That was all Arthur needed to hear. "Robin, tell your master I will meet with his son, and hear him out."

Robin smiled, and was it Arthur's imagination that it looked a little regretful? "I told you already that he will support whatever decision his son makes, absolutely. It is not Ganscotter's decision any longer."

As the court muttered once again, Arthur noticed Robin's gaze once more inexplicably flick off to the side. No, he realized, towards Terence. Who looked resigned, but nodded slightly. Arthur began to realize an inkling of a suspicion, but held his peace.

Robin nodded suddenly, and then said, "He is here. May I present him to the court?"

Arthur nodded in return. "Certainly."

"King Arthur, I present to you the Prince of the Isle, the Duke of Avalon, and the Knight of the Island, His Grace Duke Terence, son of Ganscotter."

When the doors didn't open and nobody came in, the court began to whisper, but he saw comprehension slowly rising on only a few faces. Sir Tor looked surprised, but somehow resigned. Arthur's suspicions had been confirmed.

"Ah… Robin, when you say Duke Terence…"

Arthur turned slowly and deliberately to look at where Terence stood behind Gawain. Robin stepped forward and bowed low. "Your Grace." Terence began to move to where Arthur stood. As he stepped forward, the court went dead silent and stared in disbelief. Arthur noticed with not a little amusement that Terence looked rather sheepish, and quite a bit nervous, though he concealed it rather well.

Terence stopped before Arthur and gave him that bow, that half-bow from the waist that suddenly made so much sense, and looked up and met his eyes. "Your Majesty."

Arthur held Terence's gaze a moment, before bending into a half-bow of his own. "Your Grace. I think I'll be hearing quite the explanation later."

Terence looked sheepish again for a moment before composing himself. "Ah… yes, I expect so, Sire."

Hours later they had hashed out the first details: Avalon could not send an army in any normal sense of the word; however, many of the faeries who dwelt in their world (and wasn't that a shock to hear) would defend it, and many more might of their free will come to oppose Morgause. They would be under no one's command, technically – apparently that wasn't quite how the faery world worked. But they would fight under their own commanders, who would keep Terence aware of their doings, who in turn would keep Arthur aware and pass on strategies and battle plans. Arthur strongly suspected Robin would be involved in this somehow; he and Terence had gone off and spoken quietly with the ease of old friends as soon as the meeting ended.

They had now gathered in Gawain's chambers, and the Round Table within the Round Table were all watching Terence. Lady Eileen had arrived the same time Terence had, slipping inside after him. She didn't usually attend, but neither Terence nor Gawain questioned it, and it had been a strange enough day as it was that no one else felt inclined to object to her presence. Terence moved almost automatically to stand behind Gawain, stopped himself, and then settled into a chair, looking slightly uncomfortable.

"So you're a Prince?" It was Kai's blunt question that broke the silence, and Terence winced a little at the straightforward question.

"Ah… yes?" Terence answered cautiously. "Sorry?"

This was apparently the final straw for Gawain, who bent over and burst out with hearty laughs. Every eye in the room turned to him. Terence scowled, and Eileen chided him softly, "Really, Gawain!"

Arthur waited until the moment had died down, and then fixed his gaze on Terence, who swallowed nervously. Everyone seemed to sense the moment; they were all waiting for him to speak. He almost asked several times, but wasn't quite sure what to say. Finally, he asked what seemed to sum it all up. "Why, Terence?"

He didn't elaborate. He didn't need to.

Terence met his gaze with that strange, knowing look that somehow seemed right on him. "Sire," he said, "I knew long ago that I would serve you, and die for you if I must. Learning who my father is doesn't change that. My duty may be to Avalon, and that is my true home. But my life and my heart is here, Sire, and my first loyalty will always be to you."

Arthur felt a traitorous tear prick at his eye. Somehow he felt that with Terence's declaration their troubles were already half over. And perhaps they were – he did seem to have an uncanny way with these things. But the declaration of his nephew's squire had moved him greatly.

After a silent moment, Gawain nodded briskly. "Well, that's that!"

"That's that?" cried Tor. "I still want an explanation!"

Terence looked at Gawain, and something silent seemed to pass between them. Gawain looked ready to speak, but Terence pre-empted him. "I expect most of that can wait until after we've dealt with Morgause. But first things first, Robin brought these along." He held out a stack of letters that Gawain made for at once. Terence dodged out of the way. "Oi, domnoddy, let me see whose are whose first!"

Gawain grinned. "Such insolence! You do make a terrible squire sometimes, you know."

Terence felt a grin rising unbidden to his own face. "And when I act like a proper squire you whine about it the rest of the day. Shut up and read your letters."

Gawain looked at him for a moment before grinning and standing to make an exaggerated bow. "As you say, Your Grace. While Terence spluttered, Gawain snatched his letters and muttered to the others, "Excuse me a moment." He hastily exited into his bedchamber, where he would have a little more privacy. He didn't hear the murmured question, but he did hear his squire's response.

"Oh, I'd imagine he's just rather anxious to hear from his wife." Terence said casually.

Gawain burst out of his chamber to see the slack-jawed faces of his friends and king, and the smug expression of his squire. "TERENCE!"

As the others found their voices and began to throw questions at him, Terence just raised that damned eyebrow.


	3. Apple Slices

**A/N: Hello! I realize it's been a while since I posted anything (grad school is now a thing - yikes) - but I had a few almost-done drabbles from a set of theme prompts that just needed a little editing. I was going to wait until I had some more of them done to post, but you all haven't gotten anything from me for a while, so I thought I'd finish up a few and post something! So here you go :) Enjoy!**

 **Making History**

Sir Gawain was renowned across England as one of the finest knights of King Arthur's court. Songs were composed about him, lauding his deeds across the entire western world. He was not enamoured of his fame, but he ruefully accepted that it was not going to disappear anytime soon, and his main complaint was that Terence did not receive enough credit. For his part, Terence was perfectly contented with his anonymity, and supremely unbothered about his place, or lack of, in the history books. He did, however, find great amusement in listening to the more ridiculous legends about Sir Gawain.

 **Rivalry**

Guinevere competed every time a new lady came to court. She had a new dress made, fussed over her hair, and talked and laughed brightly and (too) loudly to make sure heads would turn and everyone would see her. When Morgan came to court, she didn't take any _particular_ care with her appearance (Gawain would say not more than usual) but she made her presence felt nonetheless, taking the attention of the room simply by her clear disinterest in anyone's fawning. Too imperious to be beauty, hers was an august stateliness. Guinevere never realized that the rivalry was all one-sided.

 **Vengeance**

Terence stood behind his master's chair as he sat with the Round Table within the Round Table in his quarters. Gawain had invited Eileen, and took care to pay her special attention that night while Terence silently fumed in the background, unable to say a word. Eileen bit her lip to keep from laughing. After all, she had heard the real story of why Terence and Gawain had come home a week late. Gawain was certainly enjoying his revenge for having been dumped into a pond in full armor when Terence messed up on making the crossing back from Avalon.


	4. Monster Part I

**A/N: Apologies for my long absence. Sometimes life happens. I know that I haven't updated my fics in a long time – for some of my older ones, years – but I am still working on all of them, if slowly and sporadically. They are not abandoned, I promise! Here, have part one of a ficlet:**

Arthur looked at the faery standing in front of him. He had been riding with his nephew and a handful of other knights to look into reports of disquiet along the river Glein. Among them was his nephew's squire – and why was it, Arthur paused briefly to wonder, that whenever something strange happened Gawain (and his squire) always seemed to be at the heart of it?

The reports had been worrying – and certainly strange enough to give him cause to suspect his nephew's squire was somehow caught up in the matter. There had been a disturbing and escalating series of incidents, beginning when children claimed to have seen people – or 'not-people', as one child had called them – coming out of the river, and building up to the most recent report of some sort of monster causing the deaths of all the animals in the area, and eventually the disappearance of several children. He wouldn't normally have ridden out himself, but for the fact that no one seemed able to describe the culprit, there were no signs of anyone coming into the area, and the local townsfolk had begun to call the river 'cursed'.

So Arthur had gathered Gawain, Tor, Lionel, and their squires, and left Kai in charge of Camelot. The adults they had spoken to all seemed unwilling to say anything, but the children had described monsters that Arthur ought to have put down to their fanciful imagination. And he would have – except that at one particular description. The child described a large, long-armed, monster covered in hair. Tor had scoffed, saying the child must have seen the abductor and gotten frightened and carried away. Arthur would have thought so too, had not Gawain had suddenly paled and looked to Terence, who had looked unusually serious and said _something_ to Gawain without saying anything, in that frustrating silent communication the two of them had.

And then, not moments later, Terence was suddenly moving, coming forward to crouch in front of the child, asking calmly and kindly with an entirely straight face exactly which part of the river the monsters were coming from. When the child said something softly and pointed, Terence ignored all the bewildered knights, striding in the direction the child had pointed. Gawain had immediately dismounted, only a step behind Terence and with a grim look on his face. Arthur, Tor, and Lionel had followed, Lionel with a disbelieving look at the knight falling into step behind the squire. When they reached the shore, Gawain and Terence had a conversation that didn't explain anything – because they didn't seem to feel the need to use actual words – before Terence's face set into something hard and cold, somewhat disturbing to Arthur to see on the face of the normally calm and friendly squire.

It was at that point, of course, that the faery – for whoever he was, he was undeniably fae, with a face meant for mischief set in unusually serious lines – had walked out of the water. Arthur heard Tor and Lionel, standing behind him, startle and draw their swords. Terence and Gawain, however, didn't bat an eye. Arthur decided it was about time he had some control over the situation. "Nephew?" he prompted Gawain softly.

"Your Majesty." It was not Gawain, but the faery who spoke, sweeping a bow that was somehow both serious and mocking. Arthur looked hard at Gawain for a long moment, before turning his gaze to Terence, who somehow went from looking grim to slightly sheepish in the course of an instant, though his face was still creased in worry.

Gawain looked between them and then said, rather unhelpfully, "Ah… Uncle, this is Robin."

"I take it you are already acquainted?" Arthur said carefully.

Gawain looked from Arthur to Tor and Lionel, who were still holding drawn swords, and finally to Terence. "I think you'd better explain this one, lad," he said.

Tor looked curious and Arthur felt resigned, but it was Lionel who could restrain himself no longer. "He's a squire! What on earth do you mean by it" he directed at Terence "and if this" he gestured at Robin "is what took those children-"

Terence stepped forward, his expression hardening once again. "Robin is a friend, to both Gawain and me. And he is not responsible for any of this." Lionel looked about to speak again, but Terence cut him off with an upraised hand. The authority Terence commanded in that moment was undeniable, and Arthur was suddenly reminded of the half-bow, the dreams, the way Terence acted with Gawain – and remembered that Terence had never been _just_ a squire.

"It can wait, Sir Lionel," Terence said. He was calm, but his voice was like steel, and when he turned to Robin it was with all the authority of a lord commanding a vassal. "Only one got through?"

Robin nodded. "The crossing's secure. I was sent to tell you. It's under control on the _other_ side, but you'll have to deal with whatever got through. We think it's just the one – but we can't be sure."

Terence turned to Arthur. "Your Majesty, Robin is of Avalon. He serves Ganscotter the Enchanter, ruler of the Seelie Court."

Tor stared. Sir Lionel looked incredulous and outraged. Gawain looked like he would rather be anywhere else. Arthur sighed, and looked Terence in the eye. "I expect an explanation for all this later, Terence," he said mildly. "But right now, I want to find those children."

"Yes, Sire," Terence said. "The short explanation is that Avalon is divided into two courts: the Seelie and the Unseelie. Usually, both are fairly uninvolved with our world. The Seelie Court, while they stay mostly uninvolved, mean well for England. The Unseelie Court, for the most part, has nothing but ill will for our world. There are crossings, but as I said: mostly they don't interfere in our world."

"But sometimes they do." Arthur said.

"Yes. From the description, and the tracks," Terence indicated a patch of ground. Arthur peered closely and realized there were indeed faint cloven hooves marked into the mud, but they were so faded he could hardly spot them. Terence continued, "I think a bogle has come through the crossing. Whether it is acting on its own, or is working as an agent of the Unseelie Court…"

He glanced at Robin, who shook his head. "I couldn't say. But you should know – this isn't the only unusual activity we've seen. The Unseelie Court is growing restless."

Terence looked worried. Lionel asked, a little aggressively, "What, you mean we'll be chasing these faeries down all over the place?"

The knights looked at Robin, but it was Terence who answered. "Usually the crossings are watched… and it is difficult to go through unless one knows how." He looked thoughtful for a moment, before suddenly turning to Gawain. "Find out if there's anywhere it might have laired – any caves or holes nearby that have become more dangerous this past week." With a gesture, he beckoned Robin to his side. Gawain nodded and moved away. Arthur raised his eyebrows at his nephew, who was acting as if it was perfectly normal for a knight to take orders from a squire. Sir Lionel sputtered a little, and Tor stared. Terence ignored them all and moved a little ways away to consult with Robin in a hushed voice.

Gawain had headed back towards the townsfolk, and Arthur hesitated a moment, looking between him and the place by the shore where Terence and Robin still conferred quietly. Terence was gesturing at the water – or the air above the water, Arthur wasn't sure – with a serious look on his face and worry marked on his brow. Robin looked serious, and it was a contrast to the mocking look he had worn when he had first greeted Arthur. The solemnity looked somehow wrong on his face. Arthur made his decision.

"Tor, Lionel, go with Gawain. If there are rumours of a place the… attacker…" he winced at his own phrasing, not sure what to believe, "may have been, or may have laired, help him find them."

Sir Lionel looked ready to protest, but Tor, after a sharp look at the faery man and a thoughtful look at Terence, jabbed him in the ribs, nodded to Arthur, and set off after Gawain.

 **A/N:**

 **I already know what the creature is… what are your guesses?**

 **Also, there is a sad lack of Squire's Tales fics, so if you're reading this, I have a CHALLENGE for you!**

 **Write a drabble, a ficlet, a little tiny something for Squire's Tales and publish it! If everyone who read this published a baby fic we would probably almost double the number of Squire's Tales fics.**

 **If you need a prompt, here's one:**

 **"Gawain glared at Terence. "Will you stop laughing?" he snapped. Terence only laughed harder.**


End file.
